This invention relates to a radiowave absorbing body which employs a carbon fiber nonwoven or woven fabric as a radiowave absorbing material, the fabric being sealed in a body of inorganic cement.
Conventional radiowave absorbing bodies usually comprise a body of a foamed polyurethane cut into a quadrangular pyramid shape or other various shapes, the body being impregnated with a liquid having carbon dispersed therein, the body thus impregnated being subjected to a drying treatment. Although they are excellent radiowave absorbing bodies which are lightweight and are good in operability, they suffer from various disadvantages such as the following ones: (1) The foamed polyurethane is too low in heat resistance to be used for the radiowave absorbing body for high density energy. Therefore, when the body absorbs the high energy and is heated, it cannot withstand the temperature of such a self-heating. (2) There is a risk that upon absorbing the high energy, the absorbing body gives out a smell and a smoke and is ignited. (3) Regardless of whether the absorbing body is used in the high density energy application or a general application, it is liable to absorb rain water and is less weatherproof, so that limitations are imposed on its outdoor use.
An object of this invention is to provide a radiowave absorbing body which eliminates the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art.